24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7, 247 '''and formerly '''24-Seven) is a chain of convenience stores based on the 7 Eleven stores, featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the stores are well spread all over San Andreas, and have almost always a different appearance from the outside, but from inside they are almost all the same, with only minor aesthetic alterations; for example, Bitch'n' Dog Food cans are up for sale in only one store. The player can only buy snacks or drinks at the vending machines. Sometimes, the clerk and a customer interact in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. A lot of things can be spotted in every single store, like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. There are also several arcade games in every 24/7 which can be played. The pedestrians found inside the stores (two to four usually spawn) will typically make a comment when looking at something on the shelves or random comments about their life while walking around, only interacting with the player if provoked. Other than providing the ability to purchase food from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline-related or 100% Completion purchase in GTA: San Andreas, with the exception of the Commerce location Roboi's Food Mart, which is the site of the Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission and becomes an asset property (although the store carries a different name, the interior of Roboi's is identical to that of a 24/7, indicating the two chains are likely related). HD Universe 24/7 stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but are no longer accessible. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and its logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. The stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto V, often near gas stations. However, not all 24/7 stores can be entered. The player can buy 3 types of candy bars (Ego Chaser, P's & Q's and Meteorite) to restore the player's health at the counter of the store, or use the ECola and Sprunk machines located next to the counter. The player is able to shoplift their product of choice, resulting in a one star wanted level. Enterable 24/7s can also be robbed for money. The player has to threaten the clerk by pointing a weapon at him. The player can intimidate the clerk, forcing him to empty the till faster by shooting at the products behind the counter. After the clerk handed out the money and player keeps his weapon pointed at him, he will ask what the player wants and states that there is no money left. But if the player shoots at the second till it opens and there appears a second bag with more money. Most of the time the bag with the money falls behind the counter and the players has to go behind the counter in order to pick it up. If the player robs the store, it results in a one star wanted level. If the player decides to shoot the clerk, it might result in a two star wanted level. When the player shoplifts, robs the store and shoots at the second till in one take, the police will most of the time already have arrived at the scene before the player leaves the store. A decent getaway-car is therefore highly recommended, especially if the player decides to shoot at the police which results in a 3 star wanted level. Should the clerk be killed before giving the player the money as some will refuse to get the money and sometimes, after being robbed several times, will even get a gun out. Then the player can rob the till themselves by pressing right on the D-pad and shoot at the second till for some extra money. If you visit the same 24/7 you just robbed later, the store owner (if spared during the first robbery) will recognize you and flees the store. The player will get a one star wanted level but is still able to steal the money from the tills. If by any chance, the player enters any convenience store and there's no clerk, the player can shoot both tills, take the money and won't get any wanted level. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Casino 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas, San Andreas Caston 247.jpg|Fort Carson, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Commerce 247.jpg|Commerce, Los Santos, San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Corona247.jpg|El Corona, Los Santos, San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Creek 247.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas, San Andreas Emerald Isle 247.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas, San Andreas Escalante 247.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas, San Andreas Mulholand24-7.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Mulholland 247.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Old Venturas 247.jpg|Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas, San Andreas Redsands East 247.jpg|Redsands East, Las Venturas, San Andreas Starfish 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas, San Andreas Whetstone 247.jpg|Whetstone, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Masterson Street and Wappinger Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. 247-GTAIV-Broker.png|Montauk Avenue, Downtown Broker. PA050080.JPG|Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan. DSCF2848.JPG|Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin. DSCF2853.JPG|Frankfort Avenue and Wardite Street, Northwood, Algonquin. EFLC+2011-12-29+14-25-08-73.jpg|Borlock Road, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. EFLC 2011-12-30 09-42-31-04.jpg|Feldspar Street, Suffolk, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' 24-7-GTAV-Strawberry.jpg|Innocence Boulevard, Strawberry, opposite Hands-On Car Wash. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-ClintonAve.jpg|Clinton Avenue, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-BarbarenoRd.jpg|Barbareno Road, Chumash, southwest of the Chumash Plaza. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-BanhamCanyon.jpg|Ineseno Road, Banham Canyon, Los Santos County. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-TatavianMountains.jpg|Tataviam Truckstop, Palomino Freeway, Tataviam Mountains. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-Harmony.jpg|Route 68, Harmony, opposite Animal Ark. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-GranSenoraDesert.jpg|Farl's Mini Market & Gas Station, Senora Freeway, southeast Grand Senora Desert. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-SandyShores.jpg|Niland Avenue and Alhambra Drive, Sandy Shores, Blaine County. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-NorthSanAndreas.jpg|Globe Oil gas station, Senora Freeway, north Mount Chiliad. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-VinewoodBlvd.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. 24-7-GTAV-Alta.jpg|Hawick Avenue, Alta, Los Santos. 24-7-GTAV-Hawick.jpg|Vinewood Plaza, Spanish Avenue, Hawick. 24-7-GTAV-ElginAve.jpg|Elgin Avenue, Hawick, opposite Badger Building. 24-7-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.jpg|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. 24-7-GTAV-LittleSeoul.jpg|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. 24-7-RON-STORE-GTAV.jpg|RON Gas Station, Route 68, Lago Zancudo. Products *24/7 Baked Beans *24/7 Chocolate Chip Cookies *24/7 English Breakfast Tea *24/7 Peach Halves *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Briquettes *CJ's Fishy Fingers *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherenkov Vodka *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Mint Ripple *Chocolate Starfish *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Fud *Love Juice *Munky Juice *Orang-O-Tang *Phat Chips *Pissh *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sopa *Sprunk *Sprunk Light *Sudz *Sweet Nothings CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. 247-GTASA-beanspeaches.png|Baked Beans and Peach Halves labels, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-chocochip.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-tea.png|English Breakfast Tea label, GTA San Andreas. Gallery 24-7-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of a 24/7 branch in GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-products.jpg|Various 24/7 merchandise inside the Blueberry Safehouse, GTA San Andreas. 247_Truck.png|Steed truck with 24/7 logo. LittleSeoul-GTAV.jpg|Michael outside of a 24/7 store in Little Seoul. EcolaAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising ECola. PisswasserAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising Pisswasser. SprunkAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising Sprunk. AlcoPatchAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising Alco Patch. LaxToTheMax-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising Lax to the Max. PhatChipsAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|24-7 advertising Phat Chips. Trivia General * The 24/7 logo bears a resemblance to the real life store 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are the words in the logo, and that the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted. Also, the real 7-Eleven logo has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. * 24/7 also appears in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar Games. * In the game Gunpoint, in the background there are several 24/7 stores. * In the racing game Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012), there were several minimarkets with the same name found in Fairhaven City, although the logo is more similar to 7-Eleven. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The stated ingredients on the store's own budget "Savings" range is just random gibberish. *Originally in GTA San Andreas, it was possible to rob the 24/7 stores, but this feature was removed in the final version of the game. *San Fierro is the only city in San Andreas that does not have any 24/7s. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, a defunct 24-7 has the name written as Twenty Four Seven, but some letters are missing and one letter is turned upsidedown, making it read "Twat FurS", one example of Rockstar's innumerous sexual innuendos. This store is located on the corner of Wenrohronon Avenue, Cassidy Street and Cayuga Avenue, Schottler, Broker *They are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA Online: While sticking up a 24/7, if a player pulls the trigger & their weapon has no ammo, the clerk may notice. There's a chance he will stop emptying the register, pull out a firearm from behind the counter & shoot the player. * In GTA Online, there's a chance that an armed NPC may sometimes be just outside of the stores and will engage players during the robbery. Most likely an off duty officer, for comments such as "there goes my vacation" can be sometimes heard from the armed NPC. *When robbing a 24/7 in GTA Online, the player may speak into their mic, making the clerk move faster when putting money in a bag. The player can yell threats or simply blabber noises. Either way, the clerk will be intimidated. *Outside the 24/7 in Sandy Shores, between one to three Cats will always spawn in Single Player. (Enhanced versions only) *In GTA V and GTA Online the player can shoot the products behind the clerk, these will be bottles or cigarettes and this will intimidate him and put the money in the bag faster. *In GTA V, some of the 24/7 store clerks may use Ferdinand Kerimov's head model. *Many times when the player enters the store, the clerk says things like "We have cameras so you know" or "I'll be watching you", specifically a Chinese clerk. See Also *Limited Service *Rob's Liquor de:24/7 es:24/7 fr:24/7 pl:24/7 ru:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations Category:Stores Category:Stores in GTA Vice City Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Stores in GTA V Category:Supermarkets